cwacharacterfandomcom-20200214-history
Corran Shukur
Corran Skirata was a Force Sensitive Master Grey Knight and Mandalorian Bounty Hunter for the Republic. And a Genral in The Mando'ade Guild. Born from Skirata Clan. :"I'm not a murderer but sometimes it is necessary for me to kill... Just Remember Ke Nu'jurkadir sha mando'ade!" -Corran Skirata Biography Corran was Born on a planet in the Mandalore system called Concord Dawn. He was the Son Of A'den Skirata and Cortay Renova. He was born in to Skirata Clan of Mandalorians. He was only the age of 6 years old during the Mandalorian Civil War. Aden was a True Mandalorian and fought along Mandalorians in Skirata clan. His Mother was killed by Tor Vizla. Vizla had attempted to take Corran and put him in the Death Watch but The Mandalorian Jaster Mereel had fought them off and Rescued Him and took him to the true Mandalorians. They raised him in there cultures one day to step to the Mandalorian life style. One of his Battle Cries- Ke nu'jurkadir sha mado'ade! Meaning don't mess with Mandalorians. Mandoa or Mando'ade was one of Corrans Fluent languages other the Basic and Huttese. After being trained he was on his first mission, his squad was wiped out by Death Watch... Thought to be dead the Brave 13 year old got up and stabbed one of The Death Watch commanders with a vibro blade. As he searched for Mandalorians he was found by Mirta Brokar as he was offered to join a resistance squad of Mandalorians. He opening Rank was trooper. He quickly befriended a Mandalorian named Zeth Silas. Corran and Zeth just troopers at that time went on a mission with Mirta. While Mirta was planting a bomb on a Trandoshan facility Corran and Zeth were encountered by as Corran calls them The Overgrown Lizards. Both on the verge of death they used team work to kill the Trandoshans and get out of their. When they were back at the Citadel they were commended and Ranked to Commander. A corrupt ambassador had one of the Mandalorians killed the squad went to get him back but failed. The Ambassador started a war with his forces and the Mandalorians. In one of the last battles of the war Corran took a sniping position up ground from where he was hiding. He saw him through a window adjusted his scope and fired at him in the head. The fighting stopped and his men were put in cells at the citadel to rot. Corran was amended to General only a short time after Zeth was. The Clonewars was only starting at the time but Corran was on Geonosis looking for a Target by the Name Poggle The Lesser as being a Mandalorian Mercenary he took Bountys for a fair pay. He heard alot of commotion and found the stadium where he hid and looked out for the Geonosian. Then a blur of a silver and blue color fell opon him, he activated his rangefinder and saw a mandalorian figure in blue and silver armour as well a young boy in blue gardments beside him. The Mandalorian looked familiar somehow and then he realized since the mandalorian didn't have his helmet on he looked at the face and thought- I remember him THATS JANGO FETT HE WAS A COMMANDER IN MY SQUAD DURING THE CIVIL WAR! When he was hiding on Geonosian stadium, still amazed over Jango, tracking where to find Poggle next. Then suddenly loads of republic colored gunships poured into the stadium. Loads of Jedi and clone troopers dropped out of them. After fifteen minutes of watching he saw Jango Fett fly into battle but later to be be-headed by a jedi. He stayed and searched out for Poggle in-case he was still there while most left. After the battle seemed to be finished at the stadium, he saw the boy walk slowly to the body of Jango. He watched as the boy kneeled over Jango-Corran assuming he was the father- Finally Corran got the courage and jet packed over to the boy. Hey kid don't worry I am a mandalorian too. What is your name I can help you? GET OUT OF HERE! The Boy yelled, Look come on I can give you a home with me and the others just- LEAVE ME ALONE! The Boy Shouted with a tear going down his face. Corran left for his ship while he was found by a clone search team and put in to custody from REPUBLIC forces. After months of interrogation he finally brought he mind to show them who he was. When a clone came in for his weekly check-in, he started speaking in Man'doa telling the clone- You are a clone of one of my many brothers and trained by sevral others please come to reason with me that I am no harm. The clone understood now but he called a jedi in to talk. Look either tell us why you were there or live the rest of your days in prison! The Jedi said loudly. I was there for a bounty... On who? the Jedi asked, A sepratist. Who hired you? The jedi pressed, The Chancellor of the Republic... The Jedi looked owed, Then he snapped, You were there after a battle seen so you are suspect! What if the chancellor can prove so. He is on a peace mission to alderaan. The Jedi replied. Look in documents The Group Mandalorian Rising are Republic Mercenaries! I am sorry but no. The Jedi said,. What if I volunteer in the war effort I will help the clones as long as eventually you let me go back! Ok, ok I will talk to some recruiters and I can see what I can do. The Jedi Replyed now getting annoyed. Corran served as commander for 407th Battalion also known as Rancor Battalion. He met sevral clones along the way including Commander Blitz, Colt Havoc and Hammer. Yet for his skills he was the rank of ARC so he fought along the clones just mentioned them being ARC's as well. Once his serving time was over he went back to Ryloth and to The Citadel. Once he entered the first thing said to him was Your alive? By Nitroblade a friend and Cadet of Corran. The Mirta greeting by saying. I was hoping you wouldn't come back. Said Mirta with a grin on her face, Corran laughed. Welcome Back Brother. Said Mirta, So what what happend to you for the past 7 months? Talisk one of Corran's best friends asked, It is kind of a funny story. There was a party that night at the citadel including mandalorian ale. The next morning Corran woke up to sirens in the citadel. He scrambled up and looked out a shudder window and saw at least 250 space pirates trying to get through the gate along with drop ships attacking the citadel. Quickly he put his armor on and asked Mirta what the plan was she told Corran to wake up the others then defend the gates at all cost. So he did, but finally the Pirates broke through lots of Mandalorians were killed in the fire fight. Then Corran was shot once in the knee and twice in the abdomen. He quickly passed out. The Kidnapping He awoke an a pirate slaver ship. Then a pirate walked in the room and took a steel light bar and knocked Corran out again. Then he awoke to sounds of sirens screaming and gun fire. He was still aboard the ship but is was taking heavy fire. He heard one pirtae shout THE REPUBLIC ABANDON SHIP TO THE ESCAPE PODS! The ship was farely large so clones started to breach in. He was found and went into the breaching pod with a clone squad. He was dropped off at The Jedi Temple. He was upset. He needed to get back to the mandalorians but he didn't know where to go. So he went to the Gunship before it took of. Umm... sir did you find any others on the Pirate ship? Corran asked. Sorry but we didn't have time to get the others. The clone replyed. Corran then went to Anakin Skywalker. I need to get back to Ryloth can you help me? Corran asked. No can do pal you aren't ready to leave just wait for the medical transport and will have you at the hosp- COME WITH ME! Corran followed the jedi through sevral hallaways and up a elevator until they reached the room. Master Yoda! This man is force sensitive! He was on the Pirate slaver ship! Anakin Shouted. Train in the jedi he must! Yoda replied. No! I don't want to be a jedi! I want to be taken back to ryloth! Sorry I am but your destiny it is! Corran was unhappy. He felt he left the mandalorians behind he felt he was being held captive. He refused to pay attention in his classes he wouldn't even study. He dwelled on his emotions so much it created dark power with in him. He could feel it to. He got up went into the hangar then electrocuted a clone night guard and hopped in a small starfight and punched in the coordinates for Ryloth. It was in this time he had changed his last name from Skirata to Scrangeblade. Scrangeblade being Corran's Mother's Maiden name. The Reason was of The Republic Cathcing him when he would go on Missions with the Mandalorians. Return to Ryloth When Corran went to the citadel it seemed to be under construction. He landed his starfighter and ran to the gate he knew the code and opened it. He saw Mirta Meta sitting in the bar. Mirta I escaped! Corran said happy to be back. Look Corran half of the mandalorians died that day. I am thinking of disembanding the group. Mirta said. No that can't happen we must rebuild are society we must rebuild the mandalorians! Corran said The New Mandalorian Conflicts The mandalorians became upset with what was happening on mandalore. They thought there cultures were being disrupted. Corran hated the Peaceful Mandalorians. He thought they were no better than the death watch. So he brought to his personal intrest to kill The Duchess of The New Mandalorians. A team of 4 mandalorians hoped in the ship Including Mirta Brokar, Talisk Morphblade, Dragonic, and Corran. The four of them got in the mandalorian gunship and set off for Mandalore. Even thiugh Satine Kryze and Corran sharing the Same Clan. The Arrival Once they landed on the pad Corran shot the two guards point plank. Then they infiltrated the building killing lots of guards along the way. When they reached the top The Duchess was sitting in her throne. Then when Mirta raised her rifle to kill the duchess behind them guards shocked them with electro-staffs. They all awoke in a cell. They had been there for two weeks before they busted out. They found all of there gear in a storage room then found there ship parked in a hangar. Corran and Talisk were holding off hte guards whil Mirta and Nitroblade were starting the ship. They escaped mandalore unharmed but failed there atempt to assassinate the Duchess. Corran never found his old Mandalorian helmet. It was during this period Mandalorian Rising had tied forces with The Mandalorian Guild. Corran Became a Genral very quickly. He knew Aloquar Ordo (Mandalore) Personally as a friend. Corran's Force Connection Corran remained with The Mandalorian Guild but became a Bounty Hunter employed by anyone with a fair amount of credits. On one mission to Sullust to kill a Sullustan bussiness man for double crossing Ziro the Hutt, Corran was the first picked for the job. Once in The Sullust system while he was approaching the atmosphere of sullust he was attacked by Sullastan starfighter squadrons. Corran gripped his connection of the force to jolt his power he was able to crush the starfighters into each other. Once he landed in the starport of the city where The Bussiness Sulustan was he was instantly attacked. Corran was shot countless times but he unleashed pure force rage, something that would only be normally capable of a sith lord. He unleashed a fury of lightning friend the sullustan police force, then force pushed down a wall. When more police arrived Corran fired at them with his EE3 carbine but it ran out of ammunition quickly. Then at that moment he pulled out his padawan saber he recieved at the jedi temple. It wouldn't hurt the little childrens strikes at each other with it but if striked hard enough and used properly it can cause damage. Corran flew towards the building with his jetpack until he saw the Sullustan through the window. He ignited his saber and through it through the glass into the sullustans heart. Corran brought the body to his ship and returned to courasant gave it to Ziro and got his credits. But Corrans personal mission wasn't over. He wanted to learn how to haurness his force powers how to use correctly. He knew the Jedi would send him to prison and the sith were extinct. He read in Mandalorian history books about The Mandalorians campaigns against the Grey Knights, force users who opened every aspect of the force and used them not on the light or dark but there own path. Corran wondered if there were Grey Knights remaining. Corran found if the Grey Knights were hated by both Jedi and Sith where would they be. He found a planet called utapau and found that it wasn't controlled by either Republic or CIS so he searched there. And found a man named Avarice Knightfall along with a Twi'lek named Alaria Dalia both to be Grey Knights! He proved his power of the Force to them and he was trained the ways of the force. He caught on quick Avarice was very wise and quickly intructed everything Corran needed to know. One day when Corran proved professioncy in the force Avarice took him to Illum where Corran found a white/silver lightsaber chrystal and contructed it in the Caves of Ilum. He then was taught saber combat and the last trials of mastery of the force. When one day Avarice came to Corran and said I have taught you everything I have to know about the force, On one of Corran's last trials of becoming A Grey Knight, Avarice sent him to Umbara to find a Ancient Sith Holo Cron. To study,then find the Ancient Sith Academy and prove his power and destroy the remains of the sith. While killing all of the Sith Acolytes he was trapped in a small room then two Zabraks entered by The Namaes of Opress and Maul. He killed Opress but escaped in the dark Rage of Maul also collecting the half rest of Maul's Saber. now you must go on your own path. Corran understood and he did just that. He quit being a Bounty Hunter and continued the Mandalorian ways on Ryloth. The Death Watch allied with The Black Sun a splinter terroist group similiar to Death Watch. Pre Vizla wanted to destroy Mandalorian Rising so a war was started. Corran being a great asset to the mandalorians with being a master of the force tore through The Death Watch and Black Sun. In the third battle on Naboo The Death Watch coward away because of Corran Killing Pre Vizla in a intense Saber duel. Corran also took Pre's Dark Saber as A Trophy. The Black Sun By themself. The Black Sun angry but still continued to fight in the war. On the last battle on Kashyyk The Black Sun were wiped out they were far away from Wookie settlements. All that was left of The Black Son was a 11 year old boy that Corran Saw. He desided to spare the child. Once Returning to Ryloth. Corran sensed a disturbance in the force. He quickly found that a Jedi betrayed The Jedi order and so did the Republic and The Jedi were killed. And most importantly the Empire was formed and in 6 months they had control over most planets. And the next one was Ryloth. Imperials were every where along the planet forcing cities to sign treaties. Then a imperial Battalion came across the citadel. The Mandalorians refused to sign the treatie and a Battle Broke out The Imperials were to string for the mandaloirans and they were out numbered by 200. The Mandalorians escaped some using troop ships pr gunships but Corran went in his own starfighter the Vengence. All the Mandalorians went in diffrent ways. Corran was able to escape from the space fleet but his starfighter was damaged he had his R3 Unit R3-13 repair it. Corran headed to Correlia at Coronet City and registered to be a Citizen of the Empire even though he didn't like it. He tried to make contact with the Mandalorians several times but it failed. Maybe they were too far away to keep from contact. Corran bought a house out side of Coronet and became a Architect he built houses and buildings through out Correllia. He also became a Artisan and was very fond of Crafting Custom Armor. He fell in love and had children and taught them the ways of the force. He also taught them The Mandalorian ways as well. He named his 2 sons Kailan and Talisk. The name Kailan came from a Rodian Bounty Hunter Corran was friends with during the time he was a Bounty Hunter. And Talisk came from Corran's best friend through life Talisk Morphblade a Trandoshan Mandalorian that was in his squad in the war, and had maintained Guilds. When his Children grew up his wife died. He left Corellia and went to Umbara. There is were he saw a female Mandalorian. Corran quickly went over to her and asked her name. I am Rav Brokar the girl replied. Corran asked who Rav's mother was and it turned out to be Mirta Brokar. I am Corran Scrangeblade you must take me to your Mother immedietly! Rav did as told and brought Corran there. He talked to Mirta and found that most all Mandalorians were alive including Talisk Morphblade, Dragonic, and Zeth Silas. Corran contaced his sons and they came there. There Corrans family of Mandalorians settled. Corran died at The Mandalorian Town in 47 ABY, but he died in peace and happyness. The Kryze legacy still remained nearly 200 years after the Death Star II blew up over Endor. Talisk Scrangeblade had one child and named him Corranus. and Kailan had a Daughter and a Son The Sons name was Jaster Kryze. And The Daughter was named Sarah Kryze. The Clone During The New Republic/ Yuhzan Vong Era a jedi holocron was created that contained Corrans ways of the force and was in the Jedi Archives ion the New Jedi Temple on Yavin IV. Luke Skywalker would often use Corran's Force methods for teaching the younglings. But on Yavin IV a Sith assassin for Darth Krayte was sent to retrieve knowledge of the jedi through the holo-crons. And The Assassin brought Krayte the Holo-Cron Containing Corran's Force method. The Dark Lord being awed of how powerful Corran was and learning most force abilitys from it, Krayte wanted to re-create Corran through Cloning him to use as a powerful asset to him, but he needed DNA to clone him. So Krayte let tthe force guide him. So he set off to a waste land Umbara. Krayte found a deserted Mandalorian Town and found a building/gallery with multiple sets of armor but luckily he found one with a Grey Knight and Mandalorian symbol on it, he knew it was Corran's old armor. He found a spot of blood on the under fabric armor. And collected it. Then set off to his Cloning Facility where he cloned Corran Scrangeblade. But after educating and training of The Clone Krayte gave the Clone its name Shadow Corr iin essence of the Clone becoming a Sith under Krayt. He kept Shadow un-knowing of who he was so he would not obtain knowledge of who he was cloned from. When Shadow Corr was around 23 years old, he found a old Holo Cron and opened and studied it finding a image that looked exactly like himself. Then he found Krayt's Holo Journal amd Read a entry about 22 years ago. Now Shadow Corr knowing who he was confronted Krayt then merely escaped from death at the hands of the Dark Lord. Shadow Corr stole one of Krayt's personal starships and left venturing the galaxy. There is no further knowledge recorded of Shadow Corr. Behind The Scenes appearances. Appeared as Kailan, Talisk Scrangeblade, Kailan Scrangeblade, and Kul in SWGEmu RPed as being Corran's friends and Sons. Appeared as Corrika in SWTOR RPed to be one of Corran's great Mandalorian ancestors. Appeared on Youtube as BBKxChannel, this featuring gameplays of CWA, SWTOR, and SWGEmu of his characters, and other things. Corran even is on Facebook. And very active on The Mandalorian Guild Website as a adminastrator. His best friends on CWA personally are Mirta Brokar, Talisk Morphblade, and Aloquar Ordo. http://www.youtube.com/user/BBKxChannel?ob=0 http://cwamandalorianguild.webs.com/apps/profile/95835486/ http://www.facebook.com/people/Corran-Scrangeblade/100003568607542 Category:Mandalorian Rising Category:Mandalorian Category:Male Characters Category:The Mandalorian Guild